


Alone In Himself

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Depression, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Shortly after trying to bring his Mom back to life, Alphonse broods. <br/>Disclaimer: All Arakawa's. Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In Himself

Somewhere in the house, a board creaked. The sound seemed weird and loud and Alphonse wondered if Granny Pinako wandered around upstairs in her bedroom. It wouldn’t be Winry – she’d walked by carrying a basin of water to cool Edward just a little while ago. 

Or had it been a while ago? 

Without the constant pulse of his heart, he couldn’t be sure how much time had passed. He’d always used the soft beat of his heart as a timer. He knew it wasn’t consistent but still, it worked for an easy way to count time. He missed it. The familiar sounds of his own body were gone. His soul – his _animus_ \- was stuck in this suit of armor without the rest of him. Alphonse could barely even think how Edward managed to accomplish it. 

He couldn’t feel anything. Somehow, he managed to hear and talk and Alphonse wished he know how that could possibly happen. Armor didn’t have a mouth or tongue or lungs; didn’t have ears to hear. If he’d had a head, it would ache from all the thoughts running through it – all the impossibilities Edward accomplished that night they tried to bring Mom back from the dead. 

There was no way his brother should have survived the loss of his leg and accomplish the transmutation that brought Alphonse’s soul back from wherever his body had gone. It was almost beyond belief Edward survived losing his arm, too, and then the trip from their house to the Rockbells’. 

And yet he had. 

And Alphonse tried not to regret that – his brother lived. His brother, who’d do anything to get Alphonse his body back. And Alphonse knew it, because he’d be doing the same thing if their situations were reversed. 

But still, stuck in this unfeeling suit, Alphonse wasn’t even sure he could be considered alive. He didn’t have a heart. He didn’t have a stomach. 

Who knew you could feel loneliness for your own body? 


End file.
